Would You Wrather Be A Psychic
by DaveyWalker
Summary: The Wrathers win a trip to Chicago and meet the Baxters and Graysons.


**Raven's Home Cast**

**Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter**

**Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter**

**Navia Robertson as Nia Baxter**

**Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson**

**Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley**

**Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson**

**Coop and Cami Ask the World Cast**

**Dakota Lotus as Cooper Wrather**

**Ruby Rose Turner as Cameron Wrather**

**Olivia Sanabia as Charlotte Wrather**

**Albert Tsai as Fred**

**Paxton Booth as Ollie Wrather**

**Rebecca Metz as Jenna Wrather**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Wratherheads would you wrather give up junk food for a week or give up your phone for a week?" Cooper said.

(20 votes for phone 80 votes for junk food)

"It looks like you wrather give up junk food. Thanks Wratherheads." Cami said.

"Don't forget to like and subscribe." Ollie said.

"This is a funny show." Booker said.

"They're funny." Levi said.

"That Ollie guy looks cute." Tess said.

"I think that Fred guy has psychological problems." Nia said.

"Kids we told you it's time for dinner." Raven said.

"Sorry we were watching Would You Wrather." Booker said.

"What's Would You Wrather?" Chelsea said.

"A webshow hosted by a boy named Coop and his sister Cami." Nia said.

"It's funny. Watch this video." Tess said.

(Raven and Tess watch a Would You Wrather video)

"Ha that's funny." Raven said.

"Heck yeah." Chelsea said.

"Wouldn't it be cool if they come to Chicago?" Levi said.

"That would be cool if they did." Tess said.

(Booker's vision) 'Hi I'm Coop Wrather and this is my family. We do a show called Would You Wrather. Is this 352 Hauser Avenue'. Cooper said.

"Booker did you have a vision?" Nia said.

"Yeah and the Wrather kids were here. I think they're coming to Chicago." Booker said.

"Seriously?" Tess said.

"Yes." Booker said.

"Let's talk about your vision after dinner." Raven said.

"Okay mom." Booker said.

Chapter 2

"Hey kids how was school?" Jenna said.

"Good." Cami said.

"Fred got detention again." Cooper said.

"What did he do this time?" Jenna said.

"He didn't do his homework again." Cooper said.

"What is wrong with him." Charlotte said.

"A lot of things." Cooper said.

"Hey I'm home." Ollie said.

"Ollie did you have a good day?" Jenna said.

"Yeah. I got an 85 on my test." Ollie said.

"That's good." Cami said.

"Good job, buddy." Cooper said.

"Hey Wrathers I got your mail." Fred said.

"Fred what did we say about knocking?" Cami said.

"Here's your mail Mrs. Wrather." Fred said.

"Thank you Fred. Oh it's for Coop and Cami." Jenna said.

"Cami it says we won a trip to Chicago Illinois." Cooper said.

"Really?" Cami said.

"Yeah. It says we can stay at a hotel on 352 Hauser Avenue." Cooper said.

"I've always wanted to go to Chicago." Cami said.

"Can we go mom?" Charlotte said.

"Are you kidding? Of course we're going." Jenna said.

"Road trip." Ollie said.

"Can I come?" Fred said.

"Sure Fred. Just don't cause any trouble." Jenna said.

"Well let's go pack our stuff." Cooper said.

"I'll book a flight for Chicago." Jenna said.

Chapter 3

"Hey guys I have good news." Tess said.

"What is it?" Nia said.

"Would You Wrather is coming to Chicago." Tess sad.

"Really?" Levi said.

"Yeah they talked about it on Tweeter." Tess said. (Tweeter is a parody of Twitter)

"Booker it looks like your vision might come true." Raven said.

"Sweet." Booker said.

(Doorbell rings)

"I got it." Raven said.

"Hi I'm Coop Wrather and this is my family. We do a show called Would You Wrather. Is this 352 Hauser Avenue?" Cooper said.

"That was my vision." Booker said.

"Come on in." Raven said.

"You're the Wrather kids. I love your show so much." Booker said.

"Thanks." Cooper said.

"I'm Booker." Booker said.

"Tess." Tess said.

"Nia." Nia said.

"Levi." Levi said.

"I'm Raven." Raven said.

"And I'm Chelsea." Chelsea said.

"I'm Cooper and this is..." Cooper said.

"We know who you are." Booker said.

"Oh yeah." Cooper said.

"Your little brother's cute." Levi said.

"Thank you." Ollie said.

Chapter 4

"This is a cool place you got here." Jenna said.

"Thank you." Raven said.

"Hey who's the cutie pie?" Fred said.

"You talking about me or her?" Nia said.

"Her." Fred said.

"Tess it looks like someone has a crush on you." Booker said.

"How old are you?" Tess said.

"12." Fred said.

"Well I'm 14." Tess said.

"Dang it." Fred said.

"Fred stop falling in love with every teenage girl you see." Charlotte said.

"It's getting annoying." Cami said.

"Sorry." Fred said.

"Fred you'll get a girl someday. It just has to be someone your own age." Cooper said.

"Okay." Fred said.

(Booker's Vision) A plate falls on Cooper's head.

"Booker you okay?" Chelsea said.

"Yeah. Mom, Tess, Levi, Nia can I talk to you in my room?" Booker said.

"What's going on?" Nia said.

"What did you see?" Raven said.

"I saw a plate falling on Cooper's head." Booker said.

"How does a plate fall on Cooper's head?" Levi said.

"I don't know." Booker said.

"Well we got to make sure your vision doesn't happen." Tess said.

"Yeah." Booker said.

"Keep an eye on him and watch out for any plates." Raven said.

"Okay mom." Booker said.

Chapter 5

"What's going on here?" Raven said.

"I'm teaching Cooper how to juggle." Chelsea said.

"You're using plates?" Nia said.

"Yes. This is how to juggle Cooper." Chelsea said.

"You can call me Coop." Cooper said.

"Okay. Ow I broke a nail." Chelsea said.

(One of the plates flies into the air and is about to hit Cooper)

"Oh no my vision. Cooper watch out." Booker said.

(Booker pushes Cooper out of the way as the plate breaks)

"Wow thanks for saving me Booker." Cooper said.

"It was nothing." Booker said.

"How did you know that plate was going to hit Coop?" Jenna said.

"Uh..." Booker said.

"How did you know that plate was going to hit my son?" Jenna said.

"I knew it was going to hit your son because (pauses) I had a vision." Booker said.

"You had a what?" Cami said.

"I had a vision. I get a lot of them. I'm psychic. So is my mom." Booker said.

"Wow I can't believe a psychic saved me." Cooper said.

"Booker you didn't have to tell them." Raven said.

"I'm sorry mom." Booker said.

"Well I better get a broom to clean up the broken plate." Chelsea said.

"Can you control your visions or get them at random times?" Ollie said.

"Random times." Booker said.

"Is it fun?" Fred said.

"Yeah." Raven said.

Chapter 6

"Well kids you ready to head back to Minnesota?" Jenna said.

"Yes mom." Cooper said.

"Sure." Charlotte said.

"Yes." Cami said.

"I'm ready." Ollie said.

"Yeah Mrs. Wrather." Fred said.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Raven said.

"Yeah you just got here." Chelsea said.

"Yeah we do. The kids have school. Plus we live 6 hours away." Jenna said.

"Oh." Raven said.

"Yeah." Jenna said.

"Well it was nice meeting you people. Bye." Raven said.

"Goodbye." Chelsea said.

"Bye." Booker said.

"See ya." Tess said.

"Bye." Nia said.

"Bye." Levi said.

"Okay see ya." Jenna said.

"Bye." Cooper said.

"Bye." Cami said.

"See ya." Fred said.

"Bye." Charlotte said.

"Bye bye." Ollie said.

"Get home safe." Raven said.

"Thank you." Jenna said.

Chapter 7

"That was exciting." Nia said.

"It was cool to have Would You Wrather at our house." Levi said.

"Aw man we should have gotten a picture." Booker said.

"Maybe next time." Raven said.

"Maybe." Booker said.

"I'm going to head out now. See you guys tomorrow." Tess said.

"Bye Tess." Nia said.

"See ya." Booker said.

"Bye Tess." Levi said.

"Well it's getting late so you should probably get to bed." Raven said.

"Yeah you got school tomorrow." Chelsea said.

"Night mom. Night Aunt Chelsea." Booker said.

"Night." Nia said.

"Goodnight." Levi said.

"Night kids." Chelsea said.

"Sleep tight. If I catch any of you up past your bedtime, you going to get it." Raven said.

"Okay mom." Booker said.

"We got it." Nia said.

"We won't stay up." Levi said.

"You better not." Raven said.

"You always get them with the 'You going to get it'." Chelsea said.

"That's what moms do." Raven said.

"Okay." Chelsea said.

"Let's get to bed." Raven said.

"Okay." Chelsea said.

"Goodnight Chelsea." Raven said.

"Night Raven." Chelsea said.

Chapter 8

"It was nice we got to go to Chicago." Cami said.

"That was a good family vacation." Cooper said.

"I'm going home. See you tomorrow Cooper." Fred said.

"Bye Fred." Cooper said.

"Kids you should get to bed." Jenna said.

"Night mom." Cooper said.

"Goodnight." Cami said.

"Night." Charlotte said.

"Night mom." Ollie said.

"Night kids." Jenna said.

"Cooper can I sleep with you tonight?" Ollie said.

"Why Ollie you scared?" Cooper said.

"No I just want to spend some time with my favorite big brother." Ollie said.

"Aw. Sure buddy you can sleep with me tonight." Cooper said.

"Thanks bro. Goodnight." Ollie said.

"Night buddy." Cooper said.


End file.
